Dear Diary
by kirika o7
Summary: Aki and Haru found a diary and read it, beginning to learn how their parents met when they where still teenagers. Now how will Ryoma and Fuji react as their twins learn their past? FujixFem!Ryo
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

BEWARE: not good in describing anything and typo! :D so deal with it! :|

Summary: Aki and Haru found a diary and read it, beginning to learn how their parents met when they where still teenagers. Now how will Ryoma and Fuji react as they see their twins learn their past? FujixFem!Ryo

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine

* * *

Chapter 1: wow Kaa-san's diary!

Two kids specifically twins at the age of seven to eight were left alone inside their house along with their butlers and maids that would assist them if there were anything they need as their parents were still outside, working hard for they can earn money and spend it for a living even though they were already one of the richest families in Japan.

Their parents are both excellent tennis players and they earn thousands of money or even millions every time they win a game but they still work even if don't have any tournaments to win. Yet despite the fact their parents are busy working, their parents still find time to spend time with them, they would go out on an outing with their Oji-san (Uncle) and Oba-san (Auntie), Jii-san (Grandpa) and Baa-san (Grandma) as well as their cousins and they would all play. They just couldn't deny that they were a happy family.

"Ne Aki-nii-san what time will Kaa-san and Tou-san come back?" a girl who had emerald lock with cerulean eyes asked her older twin brother, who was staring at window as it rained cats and dogs as she sat near their parents' bed. (A/N: Aki means fall)

"I don't know, Haru" a boy replied with the same emerald lock like his sister but with golden eyes, he faced his sister and genuinely smiled at her, he truly did look like his mother except the smile that creep on his face that belonged to his father (A/N: and Haru means spring )

"Stop smiling like that! It gives me goose bumps!" she stood up as Haru yelled and pointed at her brother she then heard her brother's chuckle.

"Stop chuckling!" she yelled once more as her brother continued to chuckle. He was always amuse whenever his sister was frustrated, his father would always tell him that Haru was like a mini version of his mother except the eyes that her sister got from his father

"Okay okay" he said still chuckling quietly as he placed his hands defensively in front of him, his sister was already calm but had a pensive look on her face

"Imouto?" his voice filled with concerned (A/N: I don't have to tell you what Imouto means)

"Wha-a? Ah gomen Aki-nii-san" she snapped out of her thought as she heard her name being called out. She scratched the back of her head as she bowed her head slightly with a somewhat goofy smile on her adorable face

"You were in deep thought" he frowned

"Aa…I was just thinking how Tou-san and Kaa-san met but they just wouldn't answer" she pouted, both hands on her hips as she cursed inaudible

"Why'd you think of that all of a sudden?" Aki asked. He, too, was curious on how their parents met and fell in love with each other but they didn't want to talk about their past but there was one thing they know…their father told his feelings to their mother when it rained cats and dogs like this day.

"Because it's raining cats and dogs" Haru smiled, a smile that she got from her mother that he and his father loved so much

"Hey why don't we search for clues and see how Kaa-san and Tou-san met!" Haru declared being her childish antics again. Sure they were mature sometimes since they were growing into a fine man and lady but their actions as a child dominated those matured stuff that they should think as a seven year old child and not as a matured adult

"Hmm…that's kind a tempting" Aki smiled widely, rubbing his chin like he was some kind of detective trying to solve a difficult case.

"Why don't we ask Senbi-san, Maria-san and Tsuki-san? They are after all the once who came in first before we were born" Aki wondered aloud

"NO!!" Haru wailed

"Then what do you suggest Haru?" Aki asked, raising his left brow wondering if his sister has a better idea than his. They were pretty smart for a seven years old kid

"Hmm…I know!! We can ask Senbi-san, Maria-san and Tsuki-san since they were the first one to come here before we were born while the others left and got married! Isn't it a great idea Aki-nii-san?!" Haru boasted, thinking that she thought the idea first. Aki just laughed inwardly and sweat drop at his sister's childish antics

"Hai hai" he replied as they went outside their parents' room and went to find their butler and their two maids who were with their parents before they were born. As they walked along the corridor they first spotted their oldest butler, Senbi, along with the other butlers

"Senbi-san!" the twins shouted waving their hand up high to their oldest butler

"Ohohoho…Ohayo gozaimasu Haru-sama, Aki-sama what can I do for you?" the kind butler asked his young masters

"Ohayo gozaimasu Haru-sama, Aki-sama" the other butlers said in unison

"Ohayo to you too minna!" they said in unison, like the butlers, with the smile on their faces (A/N: Aki turned to his childish mind)

"Ne ne Senbi-san can you tell us how Kaa-san and Tou-san met and how they fell in love?" both asked in unison again, their eyes shimmering as they focused on the butler they wanted to talk to "Hmm…" their oldest butler was thinking trying to remember something

After a few minutes Senbi replied, "I'm sorry Haru-sama, Aki-sama it seems that I am getting too old to remember things. I deeply apologize" he bowed sincerely like he did something unforgivable

"Oh no no no! It's alright Senbi-san if you could not remember anything about our parents' love life" Haru waved both her hand near Senbi's head not wanting the old butler to apologize to them sincerely because he could not remember anything about their parents' relationship before they got married or born

"Haru's right Senbi-san. We don't want to force you to remember things that you couldn't possibly remember" Aki said joining his sister, Senbi then stood up with a smile on his face

"Arigato Haru-sama, Aki-sama" Senbi thanked them

"No problem" both said in unison once again, a smile on their chubby faces

"If you truly wish to know about your parents' love life I think Maria-chan and Tsuki-chan would know since th-" Senbi suggested as he saw that the twins weren't there anymore as they heard the name of Maria-chan and Tsuki-chan from him (A/N: Tsuki means moon)

"Arigato Senbi-san!" the twins' voice can be heard in the hallway as Senbi just chuckled

"So adorable" Senbi said to himself as the others agreed, they then continued whatever they were doing

* * *

Inside the Kitchen

Two maids were making lunch for their young master's as the others cleaned the big house, they then heard a voice that called there name

"Maria-san! Tsuki-san!" they heard a very familiar voice and saw two figure going towards them

"Are those Haru-sama and Aki-sama?" a girl in her mid 20's with a maid's uniform asked, looking at her fellow worker that stared back at her

"I th-think so, Maria-san" a shy girl said, her voice was almost inaudible and shy as ever

"Maria-san! Tsuki-san!" they heard it again as they saw whose voices it were, it was the twins' voices

"Maria-san, Tsuki-san Ohayo!" the twins greeted them in unison

"Ohayo Haru-sama, Aki-sama" Maria, a girl that had blonde hair that was tied into a high pony tail and bangs framing her pale skin, greeted the twins with a genuine smile

"O-ohayo Ha-haru-sama, A-aki-sama" Tsuki, the maid that possess raven hair that reached up to her shoulder, her bangs that covered her dark amethyst eyes, greeted the twins, too yet with a sly smile

"What brings you here young masters?" Maria asked, crouching down as she eyed both kids with her jet-black eyes. It was pretty.

"We just want to ask you if you know anything about Kaa-san's and Tou-san's love life" Aki asked

"Teehee" Maria stood up and squealed, both her hands on her face as she heard the phrase 'Kaa-san's and Tou-san's love life'

"Do you know anything Maria-san?" both of them ask curiously

"Oh, not really. I just know that they love each other so much that they are inseparable" she squealed once more

"Oh…how about you Tsuki-san?" both of them eyed the shy girl, hoping that their only hope would tell them something that would let them learn anything about their parent's love life

"Eto…ano…" Tsuki started to play with her fingers as the twins looked at her intently

"You see…" Tsuki said timidly, redden a little as the twins neared her

"Yes?" asked Haru

"I do-don't a-actually kn-know any-anything" Tsuki blushed

"What a bummer" both said

"De-demo may-maybe the-there is some-something you c-can fi-find in yo-your pa-parent's ro-room" she shuttered

"Honto ni?!" both shouted

"It's j-just my su-suggestion" she said quietly, continuing playing her fingers

"You're the best!" both hugged the timid maid

"Eek!" she squealed from the physical contact she received from the twins

"Arigato Maria-san! Tsuki-san!" both shouted as they ran towards their parents' room passing many maids and butlers.

"So adorable!" squealed Maria once more "Am I right?" she asked Tsuki

"Tsuki? Oy Tsuki!" shouted Maria as she waved her hand in front of Tsuki who was dazed and her face was red as a tomato

"Hmm…oh yeah she's always like this whenever she has physical contact with anyone. Well, she is shy after all" Maria said and went back to work, waiting for her fellow worker to snap back to reality

* * *

With the twins

"Ne Aki-nii-san do you have any idea what we are looking for?" Haru asked her older twin brother as they reached their destination

"Hmm…maybe Kaa-san or Tou-san wrote a journal or something for them to read and remember" Aki thought aloud

"Or maybe Kaa-san or Tou-san had pictures here somewhere!" Haru said happily

"I suggest we start searching" Aki said while Haru just nod. It would be a piece of cake since their parents' bedroom was clean and only had limited stuff despite it being big...or so they thought it would be

They searched and searched for a more than an hour but they still couldn't find anything. Haru finally spoke, "This is harder than I thought it would be!" she whined

"We just need to keep searching" Aki said tiredly, they already ate lunch inside their parents' room but they were feeling hungry once again

"If I were Kaa-san where would I place a diary or a notebook?" Haru asked herself aloud

"Oh yeah Kaa-san likes to write a lot of things whenever she's bored" Aki said, remembering that everytime their Kaa-san was bored she'd get a pad paper and pen, writing random stuff but was meaningful

"Ne Aki-nii-san where would you hide your photos if you were Tou-san? You know since you and Tou-san likes taking pictures and stuff" she asked her brother as she eyed the ceiling above her

"If I were Tou-san I would place it in a photo album and maybe keep it somewhere safe" Aki replied looking at the ceiling as well

"Hmm…your right. If I were Kaa-san I'd write it on a diary since Kaa-san likes keeping secrets and writing stories and, I think she would place it where she commonly places her stuff since she sometimes forgets where she puts her stuff and occasionally asks Tou-san" Haru said as she eyed her brother. It finally hit them

"THE CLOSET!" the both shouted in unison, going towards the closet where their parent's clothes were as they smiled widely. They always remember whatever valuable things their Kaa-san possesses she'd always stores it inside her closet so no one would suspect where she hides her valuables but, unfortunately the twins knew their mother' hides her stuff, the closet. But they didn't believe that their Kaa-san stores her valuable things inside the closet so that no one would suspect where it is but because their Kaa-san sometimes forgets where she places her stuff since she inherited it from her Oyaji (A/N: disrespectful way of saying Father) They didn't know why their mother chose a closet of all hiding place to hide her valuables though.

"Did you find anything?" Aki asked looking at the closet of their mother

"No" Haru said as she crawled where their Kaa-san's shoes were

"Itai!" Haru shouted as she bumped her head at the rack

"Daijobu?" Aki asked worriedly

"Hai" Haru said as she rubbed her head, she then spotted a book on the floor

"Aki-nii-san look!" Haru shouted pointing at the fallen book on the floor. Aki picked it up and saw the cover, his golden eyes widen

"It's Kaa-san's diary!" he said happily

"At last!" Haru shouted, forgetting the pain on her head

"It sure is thick" Aki said, flipping the pages "Do you think we can finish this in less than a one day?" he asked, wanting to finish the whole diary

"I think Kaa-san and Tou-san wouldn't make it home today until tomorrow, it's raining really hard very hard" Haru said worriedly as she looked at outside where the it was pouring outside really hard, she then prayed that their parents were safe

"Haru-sama, Aki-sama" they heard Senbi's voice and panicked

"Hide it quick!" Haru half whispered and half shouted at her brother as Aki panicked where to hide it, hearing Senbi's footstep getting louder and louder, soon Aki just placed where they found the book and closed the closet

"Hai?" they answered innocently as they saw Senbi open their parents' door

"I just received a phone call from My Lady; she said that she and your father wouldn't be back for three days or so since it's raining really hard and they would be staying in My Lady's cousin's house for awhile. She apologize for not spending time with you" Senbi said as the twins nod

'Oh Monkey-ji' both of them thought

"Arigato Senbi-san. Tell Kaa-san and Tou-san that's it's alright if they wouldn't be back for three days or so and tell them to be safe and that we love them" both said with a smile as Senbi nod, a smile on his wrinkly face as he closed the door and left the twins

"Well that solves our problem" Aki said happily that they would have enough time to read their Kaa-san's diary

"Let's read it already" Haru said impatiently, getting the book from the closet. They got the book and went towards their room.

"Let's read it already" Haru repeated

"Hai, hai" Aki said as both of them sat on the floor and began to read the diary that their Kaa-san wrote...

* * *

Well that's it! I know it's bad to read someone's diary but hey they're still kids

The next chapter will be about what Haru and Aki's Kaa-san's life was

Their parents' names are somewhat obvious already =))

I know it's not romantic at first but it will be for the next few chapters :3

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Entry, First Day of School

A/N: it's just going to be Ryoma's POV when the twins reads her diary since it's obviously her diary -_-"

DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS IS NOT MINE

* * *

The twins observed the diary first before they read it. Their Kaa-san's penmanship was really good but after a brief moment they began to read their Kaa-san's diary…

* * *

_Diary_

Today I attended my new school, Seishun Gakuen or Seigaku for short, where Oyaji studied when he was in junior high and played tennis before he went to America to be get stronger where he eventually met and married Kaa-san, winning trophies after trophies as he was a step closer into winning the Grand Slam but quited mysteriously, that shocked everyone. Well that was Kaa-san told me. I strolled and looked at the surroundings of my new school after the teacher dismissed us. It was pretty nice and big I thought except the fact that whenever I pass the corridors I could hear giggling and squealing, hearing 'cute', and 'hot' from the girls from my year and also the higher year and, I thought I heard a female teacher said that to me as I passed her but she just murmured the word 'cute' and not 'hot'. It made me somehow freaked me out. But hey why would a teacher say, specifically a female teacher, I'm hot when they know that I am girl after all. And was I that really attractive when I transvestite as a boy? I wondered

Our homeroom teacher, who was turns out to be a guy, told us to look for a decent club that we would want to join and that would enhance our talent/s. It was rather obvious that I'd join the tennis club seeing that I was carrying my tennis bag and that I wanted to be stronger wanting to beat Oyaji, Aniki and many strong tennis players for me to become a stronger player and aim for the top. I needed to get stronger, I needed to beat my Oyaji and Aniki, and winning four consecutive tournaments were not good enough to prove myself that I am indeed getting stronger. I want to beat someone who I couldn't beat pushing me and making me determined to get stronger in order for me to surpass that certain person and other strong players, that is why I needed to cross dress as a boy and it wasn't hard for me since my family always told me how tomboyish I am.

I'd rather play guys than girls seeing that they are too weak to play tennis. I'm not saying all girls are weak in tennis, there is Maria Sharapova and other strong female tennis players, but some prefer to just cheer on the sidelines than train seriously wanting to see their idols play and show off some of their skins like whenever they would jump or run fast and they,fangirls, would eventually squeal, faint and would get minor nosebleed. They just talk about boys! Boys over here and over there! Who's a hottie and who's a nottie. I don't get girls even if I am one of them. Is this the reason why I am tomboyish?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my annoying companion calling out for my name, I forgot his name but I didn't care. I then saw the tennis court which was empty not a soul playing or doing whatever anything that would be related to tennis...I was cleary disappointed that I couldn't play or find strong players today. Even if freshmen weren't going to play like the 2nd year and 3rd year, I'd show them that a freshman like me can join the rankings and be a Regular! Proving that girls can be as good as boys! Even though they don't know that I am a girl.

"Hey where's everybody?" my companion asked as I kept quiet. I almost forgot that I wasn't alone, it made me laughed inwardly

"The juniors' and seniors' are out today, they said they had a tournament to attend to or something" a random person answered my companion's question, he was short and he was a freshmen like us (me, my annoying companion, the short guy and the short guy's companion, who was tall and bald) but the weirdest part about him was his hair was like a mushroom, wondering if a dwarf was living in there. I just closed my eyes not wanting to see their faces and just wanted to listen to them and the strong wind

"Yeah they said that we should try tomorrow" the mushroom guy's friend said, the one who was tall and bald

"Oh men! I wouldn't be able to show my skills to our sempai!" my companion whined, he was talking non-stop to me awhile ago but it didn't bother me at all seeing that I was on my little world, daydreaming.

"Hey freshmen! Would you like to play a game?" I heard another voice; I opened my left eye and saw two juniors. One had short blue hair while the other one had long brown hair that stopped beneath his shoulders; he also wore a green headband. Seriously a headband, isn't that for girls only? (A/N: it's a sweatband for the forehead but to Ryoma a headband is a headband even if it's a sweatband for the forehead)

"What kind of game sempai-tachi?" my unibrow companion asked curiously

"Oh it's just simple. Just try to hit this can 10 times and you'd get 1,000 yen instantly" the headband sempai of ours said, going inside the tennis court as we followed him inside. I then positioned myself in the railing and leaned on it, both fingers entwined; supporting my head as the freshmen trio listened to headband-sempai attentively. Headband sempai then placed the can near the lower left corner of the right service box of opposite side where the three freshmen were standing.

"For try-outs you're just going to pay 100 yen" the blue haired sempai said, grinning evilly. If those three, try to play that game of theirs I'd call them a baka if they haven't realize that there are stones inside the can.

Sigh. They are bakas after all. Well they still are beginners, not knowing that an empty can, can be knocked out by the strong wind. (A/N: the freshmen trio paid already when Ryoma sighed)

"Before we start how about you tell us you're names?" the headband sempai asked us and introduced himself as, Arai, while the other's told him what their names were but I didn't respond, he then shouted at me, demanding to tell my name as his fellow junior calmed him down and suggested to start the game. I just to learned their names but I still want to use those nicknames. Their names were Katsuo, Kachiro and Horio (A/N: I am confuse who is Katsuo and who is Kachiro and what their last names are. Please help me will ya?)

They didn't hit the container at all after 10 hits each from both the mushroom head and the bald kid, and I wouldn't use their names for awhile since I still want to use their nicknames I just made up. Back with the story…Their services were either outside the service box; outside the tennis court or the ball just didn't made it to the opposite side of the court. Well the unibrow kid that named himself as Horio Satoshi did almost knocked it down at his last try and at least all his services were inside the service box, past the net and was almost near the can.

But when Horio served his last try and almost knock the container down I saw our sempai's face panicked. I then knew that they are cheating and that I was right from the very beginning

"So close" Arai-sempai said, grinning happily that he earned some money from the trio (A/N: Ryoma insisted using headband-sempai instead)

"We would like to try again" the three of them said, handing out 100 yen each as I closed my eyes again wanting to feel the strong breeze. They still haven't noticed I muttered awhile ago

"Don't you get it? I said it would be 100 yen when you try out and since you're already tried out you need to pay 500 yen if you wish to play this game once more" Arai-sempai said to the three shocked freshmen that complained that they didn't have that kind of money (A/N: I can't remember the second episode of P.O.T but I will be watching P.O.T again so please bear with me)

"Hey you!" Arai-sempai's friend called me as I opened my left eye

"You wanna try?" he asked as he smirked at me like he was telling me that I couldn't do it. As if! I am the Princess of Tennis in disguise after all!

"…" I just stared at him; I put down my tennis bag and got my favorite racket then went to the service line and held a tennis ball in my left hand. Of course I am a lefty but I didn't want them to know that I was one so I just use my weak hand.

"You'll never be able to knock down the can if the ball does not touch or have any contact with the container" I said, smirking happily as I served and hit the container's lid. "Because there are rocks inside" I said loudly for everyone to hear as the container fell, the lid coming of it while the rocks came out of it

"He-he's good!" mushroom guy said in awe

"Hey! The sempai's are cheating!" Horio accused them. And you just realized it now? I thought, still hitting the can continuously

"H-hey! Don't use that kind of tone to your sempai!" Arai-sempai shouted at us

"Hey if I hit this a hundred times you'd give me a million yen right?" I smirked, seeing my sempai's flinch

"Sugoi!" the freshmen trio shouted in awe

Be awed by my power! I screamed inside my head and realized that my cousin's ego is getting into me. Stupid Monkey King always saying those words whenever he feels so high and all! I just want to beat the crap out of him in tennis and see who's high and has more power than he is! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the hell do I have a cousin like Monkey King?! Why me of all people?!

"You little brat" I saw Arai-sempai gritted his teeth in frustration, he step forward toward me but he was stop when he saw a stray ball hit the container, that I kept on hitting, bend because of so much power. I then stopped and looked at the person who would do such a powerful serve. It was the pineapple head sempai that I ran into awhile ago before arriving in the tennis court.

"O-oy! Momoshiro what are you doing here?!" Arai sempai shuttered in fear as I snickered inwardly

"Tsk tsk tsk…you shouldn't bully freshmen Arai, it is their first day after all" the pineapple guy said, defending us, freshmen

Hmm…he sure can serve a powerful one even if he's ankle is injured

"Hey you're Echizen Ryoma aren't ya?" he eyed at me with his purple eyes as I replied a "Hn…" at him. He laughed at me like I told him a joke as he tapped his purple racket on his right shoulder

"I like you. My name's Momoshiro Takeshi but you can call me Momo-chan or Momo-sempai if you'd like" he introduce himself to me as I just stared at him blankly

"I heard that you can do the Twist Serve" he eyes were suddenly serious

"Tw-twist Serve?!" Horio was stunned

"What's a twist serve?" Kachiro and Katsuo wondered. I finally used their real name, realizing that I was wasting my favorite pen's ink

"The both of you are totally useless" I heard Horio grumble from the outside

"A Normal Serve is just a normal serve, its direction is still the same when it hits the floor while a Twist Serve is a serve that has a different direction when it hits the floor, and it normally rotates for a few seconds then bounces to the face of the opponent" looks like someone did their homework

"So you mean it's impossible to return it?" Kachiro asked Horio in awe either he was amazed that Horio knew what the Twist Serve was or that I can do such thing…maybe both

"It's not impossible to return a twist serve it's just hard to return it since the ball is going towards your face" an unknown voice said as I turned my head where the voice was coming from

Wow more people, fun more fun I said sarcastically. There were two adults, a male and a female and there were also two students from my school and they were both girls! The loud mouth probably had a crush on me already seeing that she kept shouting my name over and over again while the shy one was very familiar but her face was red. Was she sick or something? Girls are just to weird!

"So what if I can do the Twist Serve?" I asked Momo-sempai cockily, my smirk annoying him

"Play me" he simply said to me

"Hn" I said as he took it as a yes. Maybe he'll be a worthy opponent seeing that he can serve really powerfully despite the fact that he's injured. What more if he wasn't? I grinned inwardly thinking that I entered the right school. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Horio's voice that he'll judge our game

After our game…I don't want to write our game since it would waste my pen's ink, I won by forfeit but he was a worthy opponent though considering that he almost returned my Twist Serve successfully. It turns out that my day is worth it after all.

Oh before I forget after our game I,unfortunately, learned both my new fangirls' names were. It was err…Osa…Oka? Okasada was it? Or was it Osakada? Oh yeah! Osakada! Osakada To? Osakada Tomoko? Tomoka? Ah I got it! Osakada Tomoka! And the other girls name was Ryuzaki Sa…? Argh! Darn it! Was it Sakura or Sakuno? Oh yeah Ryuzaki Sakuno…wait Ryuzaki Sakuno? Wait she's the girl I met yesterday!! So that's why she cried when I said I didn't know her. Better apologize to her tomorrow, maybe…if my pride's not going to be in the way. Sigh…Oyaji was laughing like a madman when I told him I got fangirls already. Well that's it for today diary I'll write to you again tomorrow. Aniki's already calling me for dinner so that we can play after dinner. Well ja!

_Echizen Ryoma_

* * *

With the twins

"Sugoi!" the twins shouted quietly in awe as they learned about their Kaa-san's first day in Seigaku

"I never knew Kaa-san met Momo-ji-san first before Tou-san" Haru said as Aki just laughed inwardly about the nicknames that their Kaa-san gave to her classmates or to anyone she sees for the first time.

"Me too. To think that Kaa-san cross dress a guy in Kaa-san's and Tou-san's school" Aki said, agreeing to what his sister just said

"BUT IT'S SO COOL! I wish I could cross dress like Kaa-san when I go to school!" Haru dreamingly said to Aki as he just sweat drop that his sister actually thinked that it was cool that their Kaa-san crossed dress when she was in junior high and on top of that his sister wanted to cross dress like their Kaa-san!

"Hey when do you think Kaa-san and Tou-san meet?" Haru suddenly asked curiously, forgetting about how she wished to cross dress like their Kaa-san

"Let's see" Aki said, flipping the next page as they read the next entry

* * *

THAT'S IT! THE TWINS DISCOVER ABOUT THEIR KAA-SAN'S FIRST DAY IN SEIGAKU AS A FRESHMAN, BUT SHE TURNS OUT TO BE A CROSS DRESSER DURING HER JUNIOR HIGH DAYS!

YEAH RYOMA'S A BIT OC BUT I THINK IT'S CUTE THAT SHE GETS FIRED UP AND BE SOMEHOW CHILDISH SOMETIMES ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh it's Tou-san!

* * *

The twins then flipped the next page and began reading the next entry...

* * *

_Diary_

Hello again diary! I have many things to tell you today about school and our first tennis practice. Well I met with our subjects teachers today since school officially started today and that yesterday was just an orientation about being a freshman here in Seigaku, introducing your name in class and then we should find a decent club to join. All the teachers were kind to us especially me. I think they were fond of me but I didn't care as long as I still have good grades. While we were meeting our teachers they gave us homework but it wasn't anything about the lesson or anything the teacher just gave us an information paper; asking what our name was, favorite color, hobby, food and things like that.

I don't have anything to say about school already but I have some on our first tennis meeting. Well before the club started we, me and the trio, went towards the where the registration was to sign our name so that we can join the club. There were many people who were lined up and I was praying that we'd be able to join the club. Luckily, Ryuzaki-sensei, who was my Oyaji's coach when he was still attending here and whose nickname was Old Hag thanks to Oyaji, suddenly announced that anyone who would like to join will be able to even if the number of students would exceed the limitation of how many students a club should have. It made me wonder at first but I just shrugged it off. Hey at least I made it in the club somehow.

When practice started it was somewhat boring. We, the freshmen, were doing nothing but pick up the tennis balls as the juniors' and seniors' were playing. I know it was so unfair but hey rules are rules. And I hated rules. (A/N: who the heck like rules?!)

Well it wasn't just boring but it was annoying at the same time since my not so quiet 'friend' whose name was Horio kept blabbing and blabbing about the Seigaku Regulars which I didn't care about at first but when Horio blabbed about that these Seigaku Regulars weren't just average tennis players, it caught my attention but I didn't show that I was interested. It was a perfect timing that Horio finished blabbing about the Seigaku Regulars since they already arrived after he answered Katsuo's question that I didn't hear quite well.

As they enter the tennis court a weird guy with a hairstyle that was weirder than the mushroom head (A/N: is it Katsuo or Kachiro?!*runs in circles*) welcomed and smiled at us. Saying that we should work hard and yadda yadda yadda… (A/N: in this sentence yadda isn't a Japanese word that means no. it's like another word for blah blah blah) It was quite funny that someone has a weirder hairstyle than mushroom head but the funniest part for me was when Horio said that the egg head sempai was our captain. I didn't laugh because Horio was wrong who the captain was, hell I even thought he was the captain! But because he boasted with so much assurance that the egg head sempai was indeed our captain, he was just full of himself. He even told us that he'd be a Regular in no time that it made my blood boil! Sure it's alright for me if you dream to be a Regular if you work hard and you really deserve to be one but what whenever Horio boosted about it, it was like he was under estimating the other freshmen, like his the only one who can be a Regular and that he was only saying it out loud to get attention and get bullied by the higher year, which he didn't noticed. Poor guy.

Anyway back with the Seigaku Regulars. After the vice captain, Oishi Shuichiroh, who I learned his name thanks to Arai-sempai, who overheard Horio's blabbing, told us to go back to whatever we were doing and practice hard so that we could be like them in the near future. He then left us and went to the other tennis court with the other Seigaku Regulars to practice. I was observing them and they were practicing on ball control. Lobbing the ball to the opposite side as the person on the other side returns the ball but they have to hit the ball and has to be inside the basket, it was easy as pie! I've gone through worst than that. Argh…my cockiness is kicking into me. The vice captain shouted at each Regular their mistakes and I thought he was such a nice vice captain, telling every Regular their mistakes so that they can improve on them maybe the captain was nice also…THEN AGAIN I WAS VERY WRONG.

As I was saying I was observing them as they practice and I asked myself why they were lacking a member or two but snapped out of as one of the Regulars shouted that the ball was too high and it went to the court where we were as it was nearing me. But you know diary I didn't care if it was nearing me since I had my racket on my right hand. As it kept coming close to me I closed my eyes and sighed then hit the ball inside the basket that was far away from me, it was like it was calling me to hit it. Everyone's faces were either shocked or amuse that I did was overwhelming, as I opened both of my eyes that it made me smirk that ALL the Regulars noticed me.

But everyone wasn't amused. Arai-sempai got angry at me, he picked me up by the collar with both of his hands as he was shouting why the heck I'm such a show off if I'm just a puny freshman who would just pick up tennis balls that were lying on the court. I even told him that I would have gotten hurt if I didn't hit the tennis ball which made his blood boil more. It was funny though. He cursed at me saying that I'm just a piece of trash and such; and to tell you the truth it was offending that it brought back painful memories. I was about to tell him to look at his mirror first before telling me that I'm piece of trash but a scary voice suddenly shouted that we'd have to run 20 laps. Everyone bowed and greeted him and I knew he was the captain. I told you I was wrong when I thought that the captain was nice! Arai-sempai then even tried to make an excuse but he just made it worst, from 20 laps to 30 laps. Joy I must say. I then began to do my laps while Arai-sempai was talking to his friends as he looked at me evilly before he did his laps. Doing my final lap, I thought why he's so angry and jealous of me when he's a show off himself.

I went towards the other freshmen that were practicing forehand a hundred times. Horio told me to do a hundred backhands then another hundred for forehand as he practiced while I was looking for my tennis bag that contained my three precious tennis rackets and my other necessities for school. I then remembered that one of Arai-sempai's friend was staring at my tennis bag while was doing my laps, I figured that it was all Arai-sempai's doings.

Arai-sempai then made an appearance; he was grinning madly at me and had a tennis racket on his hand while he tapped his back repeatedly, saying how brave I was to enter the tennis club without bringing my tennis rackets. I just turned away my head from him, muttering that he really did hide my rackets. He even asked me, "Are you saying that I hid your precious rackets?!" he was so angry. I deep inside me I really wanted to asked him how he knew I have more than one racket, but I just told stared at him blankly. After a couple of minutes he challenged me to a tennis match and he even had the guts to mock me saying that I didn't have a racket. And the best thing was his friend offered me to use a crappy wooden tennis racket that's strings looked loosed that I wouldn't be able to return a tennis ball properly. I adjusted it as he asked if I was willing to take the challenge and I gladly accepted seeing that the whole club was looking at us even the Regulars except the captain and the vice captain who went to Ryuzaki-sensei's office to discuss a very important matter.

We then started to play but I was losing for the past two sets since all the balls that I was returning were outside but after the 3rd set I was able to catch up with Arai-sempai seeing that I was able to figure out how to return the ball properly by twisting my body to add rotation to the ball, eventually I won the game without a sweat.

Before our game Arai-sempai planned to humiliate me in front of the whole club by making me lose but it turns out that it was the other way around. After a victorious moment, vice captain Oishi suddenly arrived telling us to do laps even the Regulars, thanks to our captain (A/N: hey guys can you tell me what the Japanese of vice captain is. I forgot! Thank you!) After doing our laps I went to find my tennis bag but it seems I couldn't find it. Luckily, one of the Regulars who had a honey brown hair, closed eyes and who kept on smiling found my tennis bag and returned it to me. I thanked him as he smiled at me warmly that it made me blush. I thought I was having a fever but I just ignored it as I bowed and left him in my school uniform once more, hoping that he didn't see it.

I don't actually know them, the Regulars, that well but without me knowing, I already made friends with one of them. Momoshiro Takeshi. I didn't know that he was a Regular but he was the pineapple head that I played yesterday with the injured leg. He seems to be the power house type with his well built muscles and with the powerful serve he did yesterday, bending the metallic container just like that. He's also in 2nd year.

Then another 2nd year who was Momo-sempai's rival Ka-Kado? Kaido? Oh yeah Kaido! Then err…what was his first name again? Think! What did Horio blabbed about again?! Ka-…Kaoru! Yeah it was Kaido Kaoru or something whose nickname was Mamushi (Viper) that Momo-sempai made while Kaidoh-sempai's nickname to Momo-sempai was peach butt. But I had to admit Kaido sempai does look like a snake and acts like one. Hell I even heard that he plays like a snake when he's in the tennis court! But it would be interesting to play him in the court someday.

Next the seniors

Ka-ruka? Kawa…? Kawa-kura? Kawamur…Kawamura! Then his first name is somewhat close to Momo sempai…Takoshi? Takishi? Takashi? Oh yeah Takashi! Kawamura Takeshi, the brown haired guy who has a split personality. He's a shy guy but when he holds a racket…I think it's best if you keep your distance from him. He keeps on saying "BURNING!" while he whirls his racket in the air like a mad man! He's a power house like Momo-sempai with all his big muscles and stuff. Horio even told me that he overheard that Kawamura sempai's family runs a sushi store near our school. Never knew that Horio's big mouth can be useful sometimes

Moving on, there was this black haired guy who wore square foggy glasses. He always has a notebook and a pen on his hands while observing the Regulars and while we were playing. What was his name again? I know it starts with the letter 'I' it's somehow close to Inu (dog) oh yeah! Inui! And his first name is long…Sa…Sad…Sadu? Sada? I think it was Sada. Then was it Sadamaku? Sadaharu? OH! Inui Sadaharu, that's his name! He was always smiling evilly that it made me want to look myself in the janitor's closet! His smile was somehow similar to Aniki and Oyaji when they want to dress me up like a princess! Thankfully his were less scary.

Then I saw a neko! His name was K? Kick? Kiku? Kikuman? NAH! Kikumaru!! Then the first name…err…E? Eiku? Eiyu? Eiji! Kikumaru Eiji the neko sempai! He had a white rectangular bandage on his right cheek and I kept on hearing him say 'Nya!' I heard he was good in acrobatics. But I'll just find out if all the things I'm writing are true. And if it isn't then I'll just hit Horio thousands of times using a tennis ball on him and his loud mouth for saying false information.

Back with the Regulars. Well I heard that Kikumaru-sempai was into doubles and that his partner in crime was Oishi sempai (A/N: I'm not literally saying that they are bad people or criminals (laughs). It just means that Oishi assists Kikumaru in doubles and covers his flaws. Get it?) Well I don't have anything to tell about him since I already told about him almost everything I know. He's the vice captain. His has an egg hairstyle. He was really nice. They say he was the peace keeper whenever Kaido sempai and Momo sempai fight. Hmm…what else? Oh yeah I observed that he was a mother hen when I saw all the Regulars going home together and I was surprisingly walking the same direction as them.

Speaking of him being the vice captain, the captain's name was Kunimitsu Tezuka. I already know him since I've played him once when we were still young and we were still in California, America but I think he forgot about me or was it because I was cross dressing that he didn't recognize me at all? Oh well… from what I have observed from him, he was still the stuck up jerk that I knew when we were still children! He was still saying 'Don't let your guard down' and shit! To tell you the truth he was one of the people I wanted to beat since he defeated me after we played but I also defeated him at our 2nd game but it doesn't count. He was also my rival but even if he was, I still respect him being one of the most excellent tennis players. And someday, I'll definitely defeat him as I take another step in defeating Oyaji and Aniki! Even if he was still the 'Ice Man'. Hehe…I think he might remember me if I call him by his nickname again. ^_^

And last but not the least, Fuji Shuusuke. Well I thought at first he was girl considering that all about him is feminine. His long hair, his face, his voice, and that smile! But everyone in club told me that I shouldn't be deceived by his smile, that warm and swe-?! What the fuck am I saying?! I'm not interested in boys! Tennis is my passion! It's my life! And a mere guy who looks like a female won't make me fall in lo-! Wah!! LOVE ISN'T IN MY VOCABULARY! Back to the topic, almost everyone in the club told us, freshmen, that he was a tensai (genius) and he was second to that Tezuka-baka (A/N: sorry to all Tezuka fans!! I'm a Tezuka fan too, you know!) And I might be put his name on my 'must defeat list' next to Tezuka-ba…Tezuka buchou. Sigh. Not only was Fuji sempai a tensai but he was sadist himself, just like me when I want to see anyone who is irritating get hurt, especially my Aniki. (A/N: Ryoga sneezed when Ryoma said that she wanted to see him get hurt.) But one way or another I want to be friends with him. I don't why but he seems to be a nice person and a mysterious one; with his closed eyes and what kind of emotions it has. Well I hope he does become my friend or even mo-…! Hold up! Tennis is my love, my passion and my life! Why the fuck am I blushing and my heart is beating so fast when I think of him! I don't want to write anything anymore diary! So that all! Ja

_Echizen Ryoma_

* * *

With the twins

It took the twins less than five minutes to read the diary. Both twins thought it was funny how their mother refused to fall in love and know what truly means. It was quite until Aki broke the silence first, saying, "Kaa-san sure is a shy person" his smile was warm and sweet like how their mother describe their father's smile when she first saw it.

"Uhuh" nod Haru, a smile on her face similar to their mother's

"I think Tou-san was the only one who made Kaa-san's heart go, _doki doki_" squealed Haru like how Maria (the maid) squealed while Aki just looked at his sister happily. For a tomboyish girl she sure knows the word love unlike their mother when she was younger.

"Ne Aki-nii-san I want to know when Kaa-san would write about Monkey-ji-san" Haru said excitingly. Sure both twins like to tease their Kei-ji-san whenever his around. Telling him that he looks like a monkey and such like their mother did when they were still younger and till now their mother still calls him a monkey king. They would always laugh whenever their Kaa-san and their Monkey-ji-san fights childishly. Their Kaa-san would always win while there was monkey sulking somewhere near the corner of their house.

* * *

Somewhere

Many people were in the living room as some of them were talking, while were reading a book or a magazine but all of them stopped as they hear two people sneezing nonstop as they were looking at them worriedly, wondering if they caught a cold from the storm was still happening from outside the mansion. Then a beautiful woman stood up, pointed at the man in front of her and shouted, "Hey Monkey King…acii…why the…achoo…heck are we…choo…the only one…chii! Who's sneezing?!" this beautiful woman was a 25 years old Fuji Echizen Ryoma, who asked the man in front of her as she kept on sneezing

"How the…achoo…fuck…choo! Should Ore-sama know gaki! Achoo!" the man that Ryoma pointed at stood up, Mon- I mean Atobe Keigo (28 years old) retorted as he, too, sneezed constantly

"Did ya…achoo…even bathe?!" asked Ryoma, another loud sneezed can be heard as the bystanders were laughing how the two cousins were fighting. "Your Monkey hair is getting…choo…into my…chii…nose! And don't…chii…use that…choo…Ore…choo…sama crap!" she angrily continued and another laugh was heard

"Gaki! Achoo! Ore-sama took…achoo…a bath! You're in no…choo…position to tell what…Ore…choo…sama should or shouldn't…achii! Use!" Atobe told his cousin with the same tone of voice that Ryoma used on him awhile ago

"You bas-" Ryoma was cut off when a had covered her mouth

"Ah ah ah…Language Ryoma-chan" a sweet voice told her

"Mmh mmhm!" Ryoma tried to say something but the hand that was covering her mouth was too strong. She turned around as she looked at her husband, Fuji Shuusuke. Even if years have passed he was somehow still the same. The color and length of his hair was still the same, his feminine face, and his eyes were still mesmerizing, and his voice was matured already, but his smile was still warm but what Ryoma hated was that his still a sadist! She sighed in defeat, signaling to Shuusuke that she has given up. Shuusuke then removed his hands as Ryoma muttered a bastard directly to her cousin which was inaudible for Shuusuke to hear and Atobe saw her mouth the word 'bastard' directly at him

Both Shuusuke and Ryoma went to the window and watch the rain pour heavily. Ryoma was worried about her twins if they were safe or not. Shuusuke seemed to sense this as he gave a comforting hug to Ryoma, which Ryoma gave in return. Both parents were worried for their twins but they do know that they are safe with the other butlers and maids in their house.

* * *

With the twins

Both twins sneezed and thought 'That was weird' as they scratched their noses at the same time and shrugged it off...

Aki then answered his sister's question saying, "I don't know" to her

"Then let's just read the next page!!" declared Haru making Aki yet another warm smile.

"Hai hai" Aki said as he flipped the next page and saw a…

* * *

Cliffy! *LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY*

THE TWINS FINDS OUT ABOUT THEIR KAA-SAN'S, TOU-SAN AND THEIR OJI-SAN'S (SEIGAKU REGULARS) FIRST MEETING EXCEPT FOR TEZUKA WHO RYOMA MET ALREADY WHEN THEY WERE STILL YOUNG.

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

kirika o7


End file.
